Manoah
Manoah is a widowed carpenter from the town of Zorah in Israel and the father of Hebrew judge Samson. By consequence, he is also grandfather to Samson's biological children, professional wrestler Zarah and series protagonist Branan. Like Samson and Delilah, Manoah is an actual historical personage from Judeo-Christian scripture, whose story is recorded in chapters thirteen and fourteen of the book of Judges. Being Branan's grandfather, Manoah is naturally the first person Branan wants to see when he begins his quest to retrace his father's legendary exploits through Palestine. When Branan arrives at Zorah to begin his search for his kinsman, he gets there just as Philistine commander Sidon arrives with an army to loot the Zorahites' summer harvest. Branan rescues the villagers from the raid by launching melons at Sidon and his soldiers, who then bid a reluctant retreat amid the hail of produce. Once Branan locates Manoah in the crowd after the Philistines have fled, the two men return to Manoah's home where Manaoh informs Branan of the angelic herald who visited Manoah and his wife foretelling the birth of Samson all those years ago. Manoah admits that his faith was weak when his wife first told him about the visit, and he insisted on seeing the angel for himself. When Manoah met the angel in person, he foolishly invited the heavenly visitor to eat with them, but the angel directed him to prepare an offering to the Lord instead. As Manoah burnt up a young goat and some grain in sacrifice to God, the angel ascended to heaven in the smoke that arose from Manoah's offering on the altar. Manoah's two major appearances in the Son of Samson series occur in volumes one and seven. 'Personality' In many ways, Manoah is everything his hedonistic son is not - temperate, clean-living, and a faithful family man. Manoah exudes a quiet wisdom, explaining to Branan when he asks about his father's gallivanting and womanizing that God is able to use each one of us despite all our moral failings. Manoah is also generous and thoughtful, even offering to part with his camel Uzal so that Branan will have a safe form of transportation as he sets off on his quest to retrace his father's renowned feats. Manoah is also an unshakeable man of faith, which may be surprising considering he lost his only son Samson in a horrific building collapse ten years before the comic starts. Nevertheless, Manoah still clearly lives his life in reverent submission to the Lord and even trusts in him when Sidon takes Manoah hostage to draw Branan out of hiding in volume seven. Outside of his inherited strength, it is probably safe to say that Branan bears little resemblance in terms of personality and temperament to his late father, but rather takes after his kind, reliable grandfather instead. In this way, Branan comes off not being so much the mighty Son of Samson, but the stand-up Grandson of Manoah. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hebrews Category:Minor Characters